Fairy Tail Truth or Dare
by CrazyKatie101
Summary: When an unsuspected guest arrives the guild goes through truth or dare romance, pain, happiness, awkwardness, and feuds!


**CrayKay: Hello:)**

Natsu: What the-

Lucy: Who are you?

Gray: Daheyll?

Makarov: Be nice to your host!

**CrayKay: Thank you! Some respect I'm getting here _**

Juvia: Gray-samaaaaaaaaa! Who is thaaaaaaaaaat!

**CrayKay: Allow me to introduce myself…. I. AM. CrayKay:) I will be your guy's Truth - or Dare host :3**

Mirajane: Oooh! I LOVE Truth or Dare!

**CrayKay: I'm sure were going to be great friends then Mira :)**

Wendy: Oooh i love T or D!

Charle: Don't get too excited, i don't wanna find out what kind or a person she is..

Romeo: Come on we can trust her right?

**CrayKay: Yes….Traaaaast meeeee….. :3**

Levy: o.0

**CrayKay: Anywhoooo let's see who our contestants are. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Laxus, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, The Exceeds, Loki, and a few more in the existing future. Now say hello :)**

Elfman: Truth or Dare is a MAN!

Lucy: Truth or Dare with these Perverts…yay….

Natsu: C'mon Lucy it cant be that bad

Happy: Yeah!

Gray: With Pinky over here this game won't end well.

Natsu: You know what miss ice queen why don't you go die in a hole!

Gray: If i were to die I would jump from your ego, to your IQ!

Mirajane: Ooooooooooh!

Wendy: -giggles-

Charles: Oh dear lord…

Erza: _-eats cake-_

Gajeel: . . .

Juvia: I wish Gray-sama would get dared to be with me forever!

Laxus: Great….

Loki: Princess, I will protect you from all dangers this game may bring.

Levy: Yay!

**CrayKay: Times up! now, any dare is allowed! But if you refuse…you may experience some blood in your future…**

Everyone: o.0 Owh shet.

**CrayKay: I will now draw two names out of a hat. and those two have to hold hands for the rest of the round! **

Lucy: Great…..

Natsu: Watch icey boy get paired up with his _true love Juvia!_

Gray: Shut up fire crotch!

**CrayKay: Hey hey hey! Don't hate appreciate! :3**

Romeo: aren't you so chill about everything.

**CrayKay: Yup! not lets see…..Mirajane and Laxus.….**

Mirajane: OOOOOF Course…..

**CrayKay: Shush child. Juvia and Elfman….Loki and Happy…..Pantherlilly and Charles….and Gajeel and Levy.**

Happy: What?

Levy: Gajeel?

_-she holds her hand up at Gajeel as he grabs it, her hand tiny in comparison to his-_

Juvia: Juvia wanted to hold hands with GRAY-SAMAAAAA!

Pantherlilly: . . .

Charles: This means nothing.

_-Pantherlilly and Charles hold hands as Happy almost flips-_

Loki: Guess its just you and me!

_-Happy flips out as Loki holds his hands keeping him stable-_

Mirajane: Can't be that bad..

Laxus: Meh.

_-Mirajane and Laxus hold hands-_

**CrayKay: Now for the rest of you….Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy and Romeo. Hehehehe you have to kiss your partner for one minute…..**

Erza: What about m-you know what never mind.

Gajeel: Gihi!

Lucy: What? A minute?

-Natsu's face turns a light red-

Gray: Oh god…

Loki: Princess! Her love is already mine you fools!

Wendy: Ai?

Romeo: …

Mirajane: We already know the obvious choices…teehee

**CrayKay: Obviously Wendy and Romeo, since their about the same age, Mira you pick the next-**

Mirajane: NATSU AND LUCY!

**CrayKay:…one. OK THEN. and Lisanna and Gray. First up Romeo and Juliet!**

Wendy: Hai?!

Natsu, Gray Charle and Laxus**: **What? No way she's to young for that!

_-They continue to protest as the others block them as Wendy faces Romeo as she looks away blushing slightly-_

_-Romeo stands in front of Wendy- _

Romeo: Wendy, i don't think we have to,

**CrayKay: Yes you do :3**

Romeo:….really?

_-wendy continues looking down blushing as Romeo looks over to Natsu, Gray, Charle and Laxus trying to get through as he frantically looks back at Wendy-_

Wendy: Do what you have to….

Romeo: Sorry...

Levy: Well things escalated quickly…..

Lucy: You can say that again!

_-lucy grunts trying to pull back Natsu-_

_-Romeo shuts his eyes tightly and tilts her head up with two fingers and leans in wanting to get it over with as Natsu breaks free running to Romeo-_

Wendy: _-gasps for a slight second-_

_-Mira runs up trying to grab Natsu, but as he is just 2 feet away from them reaching out in his brotherly mode, Wendy's eyes are wide as Romeo's a millimeter away-_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**CrayKay: **

**I stopped it at a cliffhanger cause thats just what i do!**

**I stopped it at a cliffhanger and it's very very rude!**

**If you want to see more things than this is what to do! **

**All you have to do is on this story just review!**


End file.
